


Finals

by Okanehime



Series: Promnis Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Exams, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okanehime/pseuds/Okanehime
Summary: Prompto's done so well in the marksmanship competition, he's made it to the finals. Unfortunately, that's when his anxiety kicks into high gear. Good thing Ignis knows just what to do.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Day 2 of the [Promnis Advent Calendar](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/post/167790218681/promnis-advent-calendar) \- Finals. As usual, I decided to take the road less traveled and forwent the standard college/high school exam route. But I don't know too much about shooting competitions, so please feel free to chalk up any errors to it being Eos instead of Earth! :P oh, and no beta once again.

Prompto's hands were shaking as they reached for the car door latch. He noticed, and wryly thought, "so this is when it finally starts." Yesterday, he was still on an adrenaline high from getting first place in the Lucis rifle competition semifinals. He and his friends had celebrated with dinner at his favorite restaurant, followed by a session of Super Smash Bros. Noctis had chosen the game, in order to ensure that Prompto didn't gravitate toward more shooting. After a good night's rest and a good portion of Ignis' cooking, Iggy had driven the gunner to the competition site. 

His hands would not stop shaking. In Prompto's mind, the achievements of the past few days no longer mattered. If he screwed up today, he thought, he'd prove that he wasn't worthy of being Prince Noctis' friend and Crownsguard. All of his hard work, starting in middle school when he received that letter from Lady Lunafreya, will have been for naught. And if he couldn't be a friend and protector of the Crown Prince, then Ignis, said prince's advisor, wouldn't ever want to associate with such a lowlife commoner...

"Prompto."

The blonde looked over at Ignis, perpetually composed, immaculately dressed, impossibly beautiful Ignis, and weakly smiled. "Yep, just gimme a sec." But Ignis wasn't fooled. He's nothing if not observant. "Are you all right," he asked, although both knew the answer. He placed his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. "It's okay; you know there's no pressure to win, right?" 

That was, unfortunately, the wrong thing to say. The floodgates opened, and Prompto started babbling. About how he's not good enough, he's never been. How getting so far must have been through a series of flukes. How he'd understand if Ignis wouldn't like him anymore now that he knows that Prompto's been an imposter all this time. How he should never be able to _look_ at Prince Noctis, moreover be his friend. How Gladiolus, Noctis' gargantuan Shield, should beat him into a bloody pulp. 

Ignis tried to get a word in edgewise, but Prompto kept going. The advisor knew that it would take a drastic measure in order to get Prompto's mind out of its anxious spiral. Ignis looked around the parking lot. He had chosen an area with tree coverage, so the shady would protect the car from the sun's heat. He weighed all the factors in his mind, did a quick risk-benefit analysis, and decided to just go ahead.

Prompto stopped mid-sentence once he felt Ignis taking him out of his loose sweatpants. He was a bit shocked; how could Iggy even think of such activities at a time like this? But he made no move to stop him; he never could say no to the beautiful man whose touch was making him harder by the second. His thoughts switched from worries about the shooting match to concerns about whether anyone could see them. "Don't worry," Ignis murmured. "The windows are tinted, and nobody will notice." Prompto started to protest that somebody might walk by, but that protest died as soon at the feeling of Ignis' mouth on him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and Prompto was sufficiently calmed afterward, and totally won the championship. It became tradition that Prompto would, erm, get some shots off with Iggy before competitions. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, that's out of the way. I haven't written anything remotely smutty in about 15 years. Sheesh!


End file.
